Supermarket Shenanigans
by Rainbowkiwii
Summary: An AU oneshot in which Kizami goes to the store and finds a lost Yuka, then takes on the role as her elder brother, and then shenanigans ensue. [Kurozami pairing]


"Kurosaki, is there anything else you need?" Kizami asked. The smaller male looked up from his place on the couch and shook his head. He was then sent into a coughing fit, making Kizami wince. Kurosaki had been sick for almost a week, so Kizami, being the responsible boyfriend he was, decided to go to the supermarket and buy cough syrup for his poor lover. He got on his coat, walked over to the couch, and placed a small kiss on Kurosaki's forehead. The blue haired man frowned.

"Kizami, if you touch me you'll get it too..." he said weakly, going into another coughing fit. Kizami only smiled.

"My immune system is a bit stronger than yours, you know. I'll be fine." Kurosaki only rolled his eyes at the comment and turned on his side to try and get some sleep. He heard Kizami call out a quick goodbye and before he knew it, the door slammed, and Kizami had gone out. Now the only thing that he could hear was the pouring rain pounding on his window. It made him think a little bit.

_I sure hope he doesn't have one of his weird mental episode-type things in the store. He hasn't had one one those since we left that damn school, and I don't want it to happen again._ Kurosaki thought. The memory of being stabbed made him shudder, and he remembered why he hardly ever thought about Tenjin Elementary in the first place.

Meanwhile, Kizami had made it to the store and into the medicine aisle. He had just picked out Kurosaki's favorite cough syrup, and was about to find various snacks for Kurosaki, when a scared sounding voice from behind caught his attention. He turned around to see a girl that appeared to be younger than him shifting uncomfortably. Kizami was about to ask what was wrong, when they locked eyes for a second, and something in Kizami's brain snapped.

"_Onii-chan! Onii-chan!_"

This girl was one of the ones from the school! He took a good look at her, and then another thing in his brain snapped.

_She's my little sister... Yet she doesn't seem to recognize me..._

Suddenly, Kizami seemed to be on autopilot. His hand grasped Yuka's own, and he carried her out of the store, completely forgetting about the medicine. Yuka on the other hand, was too terrified to say anything.

Back home, Kurosaki was growing bored and impatient waiting for his relief. Then, as if on cue, the door opened to reveal Kizami and... a girl? Kurosaki shot up off the couch in disbelief.

"Kizami... WHO THE HELL IS THIS?"

"Kurosaki, this is my little sister Yuka." Yuka looked terrified to be there. Kurosaki was still surprised himself, but frustrated and angry nonetheless.

"Kizami, you don't have a little sister! You don't have a little anything!" Kurosaki then inspected Yuka closer to see if anything had been done to the poor girl while Kizami was in this state. Upon closer inspection, he recognized the girl.

"Kizami, this is the girl that you were trying to kill back when we were in that school you idiot! She has another brother that's probably looking for her right now!" Kurosaki yelled in frustration, coughing mercilessly afterwards. Kizami only cocked his head in confusion.

"No, I'm pretty sure this one's mine." Kurosaki groaned in annoyance. He then sighed and tried to communicate with the horrified Yuka.

"Sorry Yuka, it seems like he's lost it again." he said with a sheepish smile. It did not help improve Yuka's mood, and he sighed again. He shakily got off the couch and took Yuka away from Kizami, who looked flabbergasted when Kurosaki just dragged her to the front door.

"Kurosaki, what are you doing with my sister? You're not planning to give her away are you?" he said as his voice turned from concern to suspicion. Kurosaki sighed.

"I really don't have time for this shit, so just stay here." Kizami seemed to pout, but obliged. Kurosaki sighed and told Yuka to get into the car.

By the time they arrived back at the supermarket, they could already see Yuka's _real_ older brother in a panic, checking frantically around and asking strangers if they had seen her.

"Hey, is this who you're looking for?" a voice from behind Satoshi called. Satoshi spun around to see Yuka with another male who appeared to be around his age. While Satoshi was overjoyed to see his little sister un-harmed, he couldn't help but take notice of her savior. He had bags under his eyes, his nose and ears were extremely pink, he looked pale as a ghost, and he looked like all the energy had been drained from his body. On top of all of that, he was shaking.

"Are you... feeling okay?" Satoshi asked. Kurosaki sniffed and shook his head.

"I need cough syrup, but it seems like my significant other had other plans." he said, glaring at the thought of Kizami's sudden mental attack. He sighed for the umpteenth time, rubbing his temples.

"If you need cough syrup, I'll get you some." Satoshi offered. Kurosaki gave a weak smile.

"That'd be great. Thanks."

By the time Kurosaki made it home, Kizami was in a panic. When Kurosaki opened the door, he hardly had time to react before Kizami threw his arms around his lover.

"Kurosaki! Thank god you're alive!" he said, nuzzling into Kurosaki's neck. They stayed like that for awhile, almost making Kurosaki slightly happier. Kizami then pulled away and looked sternly at Kurosaki.

"But you should really stay in bed. You know your cold could get worse if you don't. I'll go grab you some cough-"

"Don't. Just don't." Kurosaki said grumpily as he headed to the couch and flopped down. Kizami then noticed the bag that had been dropped at his feet. It contained cough syrup.

_Huh, that's weird. When did he find the time to get this?_

* * *

Oh Kizami xD Anyway, thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated!


End file.
